The King and the Slave
by MysticAngel818
Summary: A one-shot about King Cedric who has run-ins with a slave.


Disclaimer I own nothing.

This is a one-shot about a King and a slave ending is a bit fast butit was basic trivial stuff.

~'o'O'o'~

Their first meeting was on a day of celebration.

The Great King Cedric was visiting his city of Dunwitty.

The city was lit up with bouncing flames of torches and streamers with colorful decorations, confetti was falling from unseen places of magic, while the people were loud with cheers as the royal parade.

Cedric sat in the royal carriage as it was pulled through town he wore his gold fur trimmed robe, his gold jeweled crown, and holding his golden scepter, he waved as he passed his subjects.

The town had been under a bit of construction since a storm recently had destroyed so much King Cedric had ordered the reconstruction and top builders to expand what was needed of the town.

It has been 3 months since then and now the town was back up and running to its fullest potential of busy life.

Just a ways down the street was the scorn of the town, she wore a plain purple dress covered with dirt, a little blood, had holes, a worn out hemline, and patches that were falling off, she had bare feet covered in sores, dirt, and blood. Her auburn hair was tangled and dirty making it look dark brown, her face was covered in bruises, swelling, and cuts, her hands were just as bad as her feet, they were covered in dirt, scrapes, blood, cuts, her nails were down to the quick from scraping on the pavement during her regular beatings.

Though King Cedric fixed the building of the town and the trade goods, but he couldn't fix everything, especially what happened at the old Cobbler shoe shop and Bakery.

Sofia was on the bread runs when the storm hit and it was sudden that the entire building crumbled with her family trapped inside.

Sofia was left on her own, homeless and an orphan, for 3 months she had wandered around the town looking for someone who could help her but after a week of having doors shut in her face she hadn't had a bath in days, she was beginning to be covered in dirt and she smelled really bad.

Over time she had begun to look and smell so bad that people and kids would beat her up to get her away from them, then teen boys would come up to her and just beat her up for the fun of it.

Sofia was trying to see the beauty of the King's parade as it came closer, she didn't have a single thought about stealing anything she just wanted to see the beauty and majesty of the parade, but her smell had been noticed by the local onlookers.

The coach was getting closer to Sofia and she smiled as she saw a mere glimpse of the multi-colored hair of the King before she was grabbed.

Cedric was waving with a smile until he heard shouting and looked around to find angry looks at his subjects but they weren't looking at him.

He stood up and looked past the driver to find a man holding a dirty girl by her shirt and he was shouting in her face while the girl was just limp in his grip and taking what the man was throwing out, it happened suddenly that the man had tossed the girl onto the street right in front of the horses and she had no time to move out of the way only raising her head in time to see the trampling horses right in front of her.

Sofia closed her eyes waiting to join her family in the sky, but it never happened, she opened her eyes to see the horses frozen in mid-trot and a sparkling glow of magic was covering them, the driver and the coach.

Everyone was startled as the King dismounted the carriage, scepter in one hand and his white branch wand in the other, the man came up to him.

"Forgive this wretch, your Majesty, she needn't be a problem for you I can take care of her and get her out of your way sire." He pleaded running to grab the girl that was still on the ground.

"I think not." King Cedric said shooting magic at the man before he could reach Sofia now he was as frozen as the carriage.

Cedric walked around to stand in front of the man, "The only bother I see is you, she is only a child and you treat her like an animal, that is something I cannot permit and she isn't the one at fault because she didn't throw herself in front of my carriage, that was you." Cedric growled at the frozen man that was able to move his eyes and heard every word from the King's mouth.

King Cedric walked over to the girl whom carefully set herself up on her knees and bowed before him.

"What is your name child?" Cedric asked in a soft and solemn voice while the crowd watched.

"Sofia, Your Majesty." She said also in a soft and solemn voice.

"Where are your parents, Sofia?" He asked.

"Gone sire, the storm knocked down The Cobbler Bakery with my family in it and they all perished." She replied making him go wide eyed.

"And where were you during this time?" he asked worriedly.

"I was out on the bread deliveries, I took shelter in city hall with other citizens." She stated.

"Is there no one to take care of you?" He asked kneeling down to her level and using his fingers to lift her chin where he was met with the most dazzling of sapphires.

"I had 2 friends before the storm hit, Ruby Hanshaw and Jade Miller, their families moved away after the storm and they couldn't take me with them." She said meeting his enchanting emeralds.

"And why does everyone choose to beat you?" He asked lifting one of her arms.

"Because I smell and I am dirty." she confessed feeling the need to blush with embarrassment but has long lost the ability to feel humility.

"Well then since your a ward of my city and am the King of the city that means you are now my responsibility, so I will help you, child." He said standing up and making Sofia go wide-eyed and looking up at his smiling face while he pulled out his wand.

"No, please Sire you don't have to..." She tried lifting her herself on her knees and raising her arms to try and stop him but King Cedric simply ignored them as he said "Cleanius Uppicus" while waving his wand over Sofia, she was lifted into the air for a split moment and dropped back down making the crowd gasp, Sofia looked at her clean hands then down her clean dress, she wiggled her feet in the brown boots she now wore, then feeling her clean untangled hair and face.

"Thank you, Majesty." She said lifting her skirt to give him a curtsy, Cedric himself was surprised at the young beauty that now stood before him he had never seen such a lovely child.

"It is my absolute pleasure, Sofia as King it is my job to fix everything that was broken from the storm and since your life is broken, I will take my job with pleasure at helping you find a new good life."He said holding out his hand for her to take.

He led her to the side of the road where he unfroze the carriage and the man before he walked behind the carriage to a coach where the Mayor was sitting looking unpleased, Sofia's smile instantly fell, she knew the mayor and he wasn't a nice man.

"Grimtrix," Cedric called making the Mayor groan silently and dismount his beloved royal coach, everyone who knew Grimtrix would love nothing more than to be King himself.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Grimtrix asked bowing while holding his magical scepter.

"I want to make a proclamation, stating that any child that is an orphan be rehoused with a new family." King Cedric announced making Sofia smile up at him as he smiled down at her.

"Yes your Majesty." He replied bowing again.

"Good, now take Sofia to your office and get her taken care of and send me an update as soon as she is rehoused," Cedric said waving his wand over his face like in a warning.

"But what about the parade your grace?" Grimtrix smiled a tricky but pleading smile.

"I can finish the parade, Sofia is more important." He stated holding his hand onto hers.

"Yes, Your Majesty." he sighed in defeat.

Cedric watched as Grimtrix led Sofia by the hand back towards City Hall so he mounted his carriage and continued with the parade.

Sofia's hand was in Grimtrix's and he was squeezing her hand in anger, she knew he wasn't going to be nice with his new job.

~'o'O'o'~

 **One Year Later**

Cedric received word that Sofia had been rehoused a week after he met her and had been getting reports about orphans coming to Dunwitty after hearing about his proclamation for their own chances of being rehoused and every single one of them was given new lives.

Cedric was happy about it, it made him smile when sometimes he felt like he couldn't.

"Any more news on it?" Cedric asked his trusty spy, he was a man with dark skin, black hair and constantly shrouded in mystery with a black cloak.

"I've heard where they are meeting next." He said in his slick voice.

"Is that all?" Cedric asked leaning back against the walls of the alley where he met up with him, Cedric was in disguise in the town feeling it necessary to see the town life for himself and had not been very trusting towards Grimtrix for 4 months now.

"I heard a rumor." The mystery man said making the King look at him.

"People are saying that it is filled with..." he paused. "...children." He said softly but with an assured tone.

"Then I guess I will have to go with you to see it myself." he said raising his head and looking at the man with confidence.

"Of course, from what I understand it is meeting tomorrow night." He replied making Cedric nod.

"I will meet you here tomorrow then. Thank you Wormwood." Cedric said pulling out his wand.

Wormwood bowed lifting his hood over his head and instantly changed into a raven silently flying away.

Cedric waved his wand and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric and Wormwood were in total disguise as they slipped around the building that was holding the meeting.

The masks hid everyone very well as they came into the seating area, Cedric made sure to color his hair with magic so it isn't recognizable.

They didn't have to wait long when the stage area was lit up and Grimtrix stepped out much to the anger of Cedric.

"He is so fired," Cedric whispered to no one in particular.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the sale for those of you that are new there is a set of buttons by your right hand, the red button means you're done bidding, yellow means your raising your bid for the item, and green means your bidding the top bid." He explained happily. It was clear that all of this was his plan.

"Alright now let's bring out the inventory," Grimtrix said making a line of chained up children file onto the stage, there were so many orphans, while the audience was beaming with happiness and a roaring with whispers.

Cedric was getting more irritated to see so many children chained and being lined up like cattle until a certain auburn headed purple-clad girl came out on stage made his anger boil to the point of a red face.

"And if you notice everyone, here we have the little _Princess_ Sofia as we call her, the little girl that started this all the one that personally had the mercy of the King," Grimtrix said patting the tangled head of Sofia, not really a Princess but they were making fun of her and the situation.

There was a total of 15 orphans on the stage.

"Princess Sofia has been moved from house to house, she is a very hard worker, and even better is that now we offer an age potion, so, gentlemen, these little girls can be aged to young adults for a night of passion with a virgin every night," Grimtrix said showing a purple vial, Cedric was absolutely steaming, and the audience getting a little louder with happiness

"Shall I give you a sneak peak?" he offered making the audience grow with noise wanting to see it.

Grimtrix grabbed the back of Sofia's neck and pushed her forward making her yelp in pain until she was standing front and center, Grimtrix roughly pulled her hair back making her head lean back so he could pour the purple liquid into her mouth, he used magic to seal her mouth closed making her 'MmmmM' when he released her.

Sofia swallowed and her lips were released, she knelt to the ground clutching her stomach, Cedric watched as her face turned red and she sweated beads of sweat, her bones ached and groaned as her body stretched, her hair grew out and her body shaped itself into the round shape of an adult woman.

She took a moment to catch her breath before Grimtrix grabbed her hair and lifted her to stand while her hands went to try and hold her dress in place, since her now bouncy breasts were trying to fall out of the stretched and ripped top and the skirt had shortened from her knees to her thighs and was a tighter around her baby carrying hips.

"See? Wouldn't many of you men just love to have a few nights with this beauty?" Grimtrix said grabbing her chin to point her beautiful face to the audience.

Cedric pressed the green button making the audience groan at their lack of speed.

"Oh wow, that was a record." Come forward Man in silver to claim your new prize." Grimtrix said motioning to Cedric that was in disguise of full silver hair, silver mask, and silver Sorcerers robes.

Cedric stood and walked up to the stage climbing the steps, Grimtrix handed the chains to Sofia's cuffs into his hands, he pulled on the chains gently pulling Sofia close to him, she followed the pull fo the chains until her face went right to the mans neck then felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her close to him.

Cedric waved his wand quickly making Grimtrix lose his wand.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Sofia," Cedric whispered feeling a shiver run down her spine, as Sofia went wide-eyed in shock at hearing the familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Grimtrix growled at the stranger as his wand was now out of his hands and into the hands of the man in silver.

However, his anger fell into shock when he pushed Sofia behind him and with a wave of both wands the man in silver turned into King Cedric.

He gasped as the audience began to scramble, but with another wave of his wand an army of castle guards blocked each exit.

"Grimtrix you are under arrest for the illegal act of child slavery," Cedric called him out as his guards grabbed Grimtrix.

Cedric watched over the operation as the masks of the audience were removed to reveal many dignitaries and rich people from all over the world.

"And the rest of you are arrested for the act of buying child slaves." Cedric snapped happily while waving his wand he took the chains from the children and multiplied them making chains and cuffs appear on all of the members of the audience.

Cedric turned back to see Sofia hugging the other children close to her while kneeling and still trying to hold her dress together and couldn't help but smile with appreciation, he waved his wand again making him and the group of children disappear and reappear outside of the building next to his hidden royal coach.

Sofia was still an adult for at least another hour but she wasn't going to leave her friends sides and Cedric knew that, though she was glad that in the middle of their transporting he had redone her dress making it a bigger size and cleaning it up, so she was now 10 times prettier being cleaned and wearing fitting clothes.

~'o'O'o'~

Cedric had opened his palace for all of the children that were from the auction and his guards even found records of previously bought children so he had his guards go and retrieve them, a total of 32 orphans came to lie at his palace, and he couldn't help but love the sound of laughter that filled his palace, even Baileywick was having a good time.

Sofia was back to being a child and was happily enjoying playing with the other children, she was currently out in the palace gardens with other girls having a tea party when Baileywick came.

"Excuse me, Sofia, King Cedric would like a word with you." He said interrupting their party, the other little girls groaned but Sofia just smiled.

"Excuse me ladies, but our generous benefactor has summoned me." She said standing and giving her new purple dress a swipe getting any dirt off.

Sofia felt like a Princess being in the palace and she knew everyone else did as well, it had been 4 months since the slave market was raided and they were all saved and now King Cedric had been contacting childless families to ask them if they would like to take in some orphans to call their own and happily many people have come to start this new thing called adopting that King Cedric had come up with and since then over half of the children that were living at the palace had been adopted and were now living happily with their new families.

Sofia was hoping that a family was here to adopt her as she arrived at the KIng's study. But there weren't any other people in there except for Cedric but Sofia still kept her smile up.

Cedric looked up from his books at the sound of his doors opening, "Ah Sofia do come in." He said returning his quill to the inkwell before standing up and coming around to sit right next to her on the sofa.

Sofia smiled up at him and happily flung herself to his waist hugging his chest, and he happily wrapped his arms around her to pull her in.

"Sofia?" he said a few minutes after Baileywick left to give them privacy, Sofia sat back up as he took her hands in his and brushed a lock of hair behind her head.

"Do you like living here with me?" He asked leaning his arm over the back of the sofa so he could turn towards her.

"I do, but I would like to find a family someday." She said gently hoping not to hurt his feelings, but Cedric's smile never faltered.

"Well, what if I said I want to give you a family but I want you to live here at with me until you were old enough to get it?" He tried carefully.

"Is there a reason I can't have a family now?" She asked bemusedly.

"Not really, but this type of family is different, the type of family your wanting is where you have a mother and a father with siblings if possible, but the type of family I want to give you is one where you have a husband and you are the mother of however many children you want." Cedric laid out for her and watched as her facial expressions changed.

"I don't understand," Sofia replied.

Cedric got up from the sofa and got down on one knee.

"Sofia, I would like for you to live here at the palace until you turn 21 and then I would like to marry you." He said carefully holding her hand and her face lit up at understanding.

~'o'O'o'~

Just as promised Cedric made Sofia a Princess consort to the Kingdom and grew up in grace and beauty called the Rose of Enchancia.

As she got older each year she began to take on more responsibilities that a Queen would take care of and though it seemed odd, everyone from all over knew about her engagement to King Cedric.

She was at every event and occasion right beside him and was always lovelier than the last time anyone saw her, every grown man found an admiration in King Cedric since he watched this lovely little girl grow up before him until she was old enough for him to marry and found that highly admirable.

Cedric began courting Sofia after her 18th birthday, he would take her out on dates and romanced her into the idea of what married life would be like, he kept it up until her 21st birthday when their years of planning was complete.

Sofia wore a lovely gown of light lavender lace, while Cedric wore a white suit with badges, epaulets, an ornamental sword, and a sash to show his rank as King.

Cedric happily said his vows of loving and protecting her for as long they both shall live, and happily, she returned his vows with her own written word proclaiming to love him and take care of him.

After the Priest announced that they were husband and wife, Cedric tenderly pulled her in by her cheek for her first kiss, sparks flew throughout their heads and loved th feeling of their soft lips dancing against each other.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
